Blown Away
Blown Away is the ninth episode of the twentieth season. Plot A thunderstorm is headed to Sodor. Arlesburgh Harbour is at the greatest risk of damage. Skiff and his captain, Joe, are checking the harbour to make sure everything is secure. Skiff encounters Duck and Oliver, who are making passenger runs before the storm. They advise him to stay sheltered, but he still has work to do. He is offended when Duck calls him a "tiny little railboat," despite Duck not intending to insult him. Joe is about to take Skiff back to the boathouse when a man comes up to him and expresses his concern about the possibility of the pirate ship being damaged in the storm. Joe decides to check on the ship from the lighthouse and leaves Skiff alone, anchoring him to the track. Meanwhile, Duck and Oliver are still taking passengers home. Duck still needs to make one more run to Arlesburgh, while Oliver needs to make a run to Tidmouth and back. Both hope that they can get back to the sheds before the storm arrives, but are doubtful. Finally, the storm reaches the harbour. Joe has still not returned, so Skiff cannot do anything. The wind blows his sail loose, causing him to be blown backward. Meanwhile, a tree out on the branch line is hit by lightning, causing it to fall over the tracks. Skiff is still being blown backward when his anchor's rope snaps, blowing him out of the harbour and into the fallen tree. He derails, comes loose from his chassis, and his mast gets stuck under the tree. Duck, having finished for the night, is on his way back to Tidmouth, unaware of the fallen tree. Oliver is going home with Toad in the other direction, also unaware of the tree. Skiff hears Duck and tries to warn him, but his voice is drowned out by the wind. He decides to try to free his sail so he can use it as a warning flag. Suddenly, he hears Oliver coming from the other direction. Realising he has to stop them both, Skiff manages to free his sail. Duck and Oliver see him and brake, stopping just in front of the tree. Both engines praise Skiff for his bravery. The next morning, Harvey is clearing up the debris when Sir Topham Hatt arrives and praises Skiff. He, Duck, Oliver, and Toad all believe Skiff deserves an award and give him three cheers. Characters * Duck * Oliver * Harvey * Skiff * Toad * Sir Topham Hatt * Captain Joe * The Museum Manager * A Baker * Thomas (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Slip Coaches (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * The Grumpy Passenger (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * McColl Farm * Arlesburgh * Arlesburgh Harbour * Arlesburgh Maritime Museum * Bluff's Cove * Tidmouth (mentioned) Cast UK/US * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Steven Kynman as Duck * Joe Mills as Oliver and Toad * Jamie Campbell Bower as Skiff * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Sir Topham Hatt and the Museum Manager * Matt Wilkinson as Captain Joe Trivia * This is the third episode to have exactly the same cast in both the UK and US versions after Luke's New Friend and The Switch. This is also the second episode to have the same narrations after the former and the first of these episodes not part of the seventeenth season. * This episode aired before Skiff and the Mermaid, meaning that the audience would not know about the mermaid figurehead added on the pirate ship. Goofs * Duck and the Slip Coaches' wheels are not rendered properly as they are transparent when they are about to crash into Skiff. * Just before Duck pulls up behind Skiff, the light from his lamp can be spotted on the right of the screen, but it is not moving even though Duck still is. * Skiff's sail clips through the tree when he crashes. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Team Up With Thomas Episode File:Blown Away - US UK|UK and US Narration Category:Season 20 episodes Category:Episodes